


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Just your average girls night out for Bess, Nancy, and George.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank wasn’t exactly sure why Joe was so adamant that they go out for a “boys night” tonight at Mug Shots, the one and only bar in River Heights, but after a while he realized his week had been so crazy he needed to “let his hair down” so to speak. In an even more uncharacteristic move, Joe was offering to buy all of his drinks for the evening. Frank figured Joe was more likely using Frank’s money somehow and was just trying to make him feel better. But hey, he didn’t have a girl to spend his money on so he didn’t have to worry about being frugal too much. “I wonder what he’s up to…” Frank murmured to himself as he sipped his third whiskey. Joe had ‘gone to the bathroom’ but unless he’d gone all the way home to use theirs, it was unlikely that was the only thing he was doing. 

Suddenly he heard “I hope you all have had enough liquid courage now because we’re about to shake things up in here! We’re going to start some karaoke!” from some guy on the stage with a mic. 

_ This should be good _ . Frank thought to himself. Frank actually loved karaoke, he would always find a karaoke bar on the last night of a case when he and Joe were out of town. He REFUSED to sing Karaoke in towns where more than Joe knew him though for two reasons. One, he may be an ok singer sober, but drunk he was like a horribly warped Elvis record. Two, because there was only one song he ever sang. 

“You should totally go for it!” Joe shouted to Frank enthusiastically over the din of the bar as he appeared at Frank’s side. “I happen to know that they have your song.” He added, winking at his brother. 

“You  little dweeb,” Frank said as he lightly pushed Joe on the shoulder. “Of course they have the song, it’s a classic!”

“Great! So you’ll do it?!” Joe asked slightly bouncing on his toes with excitement.

“HAHA no.” Frank deadpanned and took another sip of his whiskey. 

“Come on Frank, it always makes you feel better.” Joe chided.

“Yeah when I’m in another city and no one knows me or my pain. I’d need everyone here so drunk they wouldn’t remember this happening.”

“I’d settle for just you being drunk enough.” 

“Not going to happen Joe!”

“We’ll see about that.” Joe whispered sneakily to himself. “Bartender, I’d like another whiskey for my brother please.”

“Joe! What are you doing? I’ll never be able to drive back on my bike at this rate! And I’m NOT riding with you again. That’ll just make me hurt even worse tomorrow. Also if I leave my bike overnight someone might steal it!” 

“First of all, I take offense to not wanting to ride with me! I was just thrown by the extra weight I was carrying. It’s all about the balance! Second, I had other plans for how you’d be leaving here tonight. Third, no one is going to steal your bike! Everyone knows it’s yours and they’d be stupid to try and pull anything on you.” Thankfully for Joe, Frank was so drunk he couldn’t hear or remember Joe’s second point. 

“Ugh, fine, if you insist.” Replied Frank with another swig of whiskey.

“That’s my brother!” Joe cheered. “I’ll go write you down.” Before Frank could protest again Joe had scampered off into the crowd.

_ At least Nancy and her friends aren’t here to see this. _ Frank thought to himself while he continued to drink. It didn’t really matter if Ned was here, he was too blind to see a thing. Frank continued drinking until Joe came back with an evil twinkle in his eye.

“There you are!” cried Frank. “I almost had to buy myself my next drink!” Joe got him another drink with pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh come  _ on _ Nance, I know you’re in your post-case mope and recently back in singledom, but seriously this is pathetic.” Bess whined as Nancy lay sprawled on Bess’ bedroom floor.

“I hate to say it, but Bess is right.” George chimed in. 

“You hate to say it, wow thanks George!” Bess threw a pillow at George.

“Hey!” She shrieked. 

“Let me at least do your makeup Nance, it’ll be fun. Treat yo self!”

“You’re really not going to let this go are you?” Nancy asked.

“Nope!” Bess smiled.   
“Fine, ok.” Nancy agreed grudgingly. 

“Excellent! I have the perfect look!” Bess exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom. In the bathroom she took a peek at her cell phone. One unread message from Joe Hardy.

JH: How’s it going?

BM: She’s being stubborn. But she’s starting to look like she could go out, even if she doesn’t want to go out yet. Can you stall Frank for a bit?

JH: Don’t worry he’s stalling enough for the both of them

BM: Let me know when you have an estimate of when we absolutely need to be there.

JH: Will do

 

Bess shoved her phone back in her pocket, grabbed her makeup bag and ran to join George and Nancy again. George only sort of knew about the real plan for the evening, she agreed Nancy needed a night out but didn’t know the mischief that Bess and Joe were planning, George liked Ned too much.

Bess got to work on Nancy’s hair and makeup. “So Nance, when was the last time you went out? Please tell me it wasn’t our last girls night out two years ago.” Nancy winced. “Seriously?! Oh my gosh girl!! George can you believe that?”

“Really Nancy?” She asked incredulously. 

“Really.”

“Yikes!” George exclaimed as she started to paw through Bess’ clothes, moving to stage two of the plan for the evening. 

“Hey Bess, can I borrow this top?” George asked.

“Absolutely! It’s my lucky shirt. Not like I really need luck these days. Put it on!”

“It must be nice having someone to share clothes with.” Nancy notes. “The best I have is wearing Ned’s sweatshirt to sleep or his jersey to a game,” she moans.

“Nance you can totally borrow anything of mine! Ooo I have just the thing for you actually!” Bess stops the makeup application and runs to her closet. As Bess rifles through her closet, George enters with the biggest smile on her face.

“Wow this looks even better than it did on the hangar!” George cries.

“It looks even better on you than me!” Bess confesses.

“Oh stop!”

“Here’s what I’m thinking for you Nance.” Bess says as she holds up a burgundy bodycon dress.

“Oh that would look so great on your Nancy!” George enthuses as she sees the unease in Nancy’s eye.

“You know if we both agree on something it has to be true.” Bess teases Nancy.

“Yes, great minds think alike. Frank says that all the time.”

“Frank? Frank Hardy?!” Bess asks innocently. 

“Know any other Franks Bess?”

“I don’t but maybe you met one on one of your cases!”

“Nope.”

“Hmm well if Frank also uses the saying than it’s real gold.” Bess responds, laughing slightly. “Now try this on!”

“If you insist.”

“Great! I’ll go grab some margs for us while you get changed.” Yes! Everything is going to plan so far! Bess thought to herself as she ran to the kitchen to mix some drinks.

BM: We are close to a go for the mission tonight

JH: Excellent, I think one more drink for Frank and we’ll be set on our end


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy wasn’t exactly sure how her girls night in turned into a girls night out, but Bess seemed set on doing it so Nancy folded to her will. The real reason it had been so long since her last night out was that she did very stupid things on alcohol. They were just about to sit down at the bar when they heard “Please welcome Frank Hardy to the stage!”

“Frank’s here?!” Nancy shouted to Bess, a little worried. 

“I guess so,” Bess responded nonchalantly.

Nancy watched in disbelief as she watched Frank’s strong build walk confidently towards the microphone.

 

Frank was so happy the stage lights were so bright he couldn’t see anyone. That was going to make things so much better for him. He took a deep breath, nodded to some guy off stage to start the tape and shouted “I want you, to want me!”  _ Bless Joe _ , he thought to himself as he began to rock out,  _ this is  _ exactly  _ what I needed tonight _ .

 

“I love this song!” George shouted toward her.

“Me too.” Nancy agreed, grudgingly. Her friends had no idea how true every lyric rang to her. How could they? This was one of her deepest, darkest secrets. 

“Hey, fancy seeing you all here!” Joe cheered as he joined the girls. “Can I buy you all a round? On Frank of course.” He winked. 

“Here here!” The cousins exclaimed.

“Frank seems quite confident up there, he’s really selling the song.” Nancy muses, more to herself than anyone.

“Well he should, it’s the only song he sings and he’s done it a number of times.” Joe answers her as he hands her a drink.

“Really?” She asks incredulously.

“You don’t believe me?!” Joe asked, faking to be upset, but Nancy in her inebriated state did not catch the joke.

“What? Of course I do Joe!”

“Relax, Nan, it’s cool.”

“Wait Bess I thought this was supposed to be a girls night?” Nancy asks, turning to Bess hopelessly.

“You think Joe Hardy is crimping our style?”

“Uh, yeah.” George responds for Nancy. 

“Please, he’s harmless.”

“But his brother isn’t.” Nancy mumbles.

“What was that?” Bess asks.

“Oh nothing.” Nancy responds quickly, blushing.

“Well Joe can at least help us keep the creeps away.” Bess adds optimistically. 

Unfortunately Bess had a point there, Nancy no longer had Ned there and usually when that happened, she attracted trouble. Ok, it’s just Joe she thought. Frank probably is here with a girl anyway, he won’t go looking for his ---. Before she could even finish her thought Frank had approached them. 

“So, was that worth it for you?” Frank whispers in his brother’s ear as he joins the group. He had been horrified when he’d stepped off stage and saw Joe with Nancy! He could only hope Nancy had just arrived and missed his performance.

“Hey Frank! You rocked!” Bess cheered as she threw her arms around him for a hug hello.

“Totally!” George agreed, elbowing Nancy to respond.

“Oh yeah!” Nancy adds sheepishly.

Well shit, there went his one hope for dignity. As long as Nancy didn’t discover his real reason for the song choice, he’d still be somewhat ok.

“Oh also, thanks for the drinks Frank!” George added. Frank glared at his brother. Seriously? His eyes said to him. Joe just winked back at him. Joe really was the worst excuse for a brother in these situations, Frank thought to himself. 

“No problem George.”

“Frank, I think we all need a drink to cheers you on that performance.” Joe proclaimed.

“Here here!” Bess cried.

His night couldn’t get any worse, he thought to himself. Why not?


	4. Chapter 4

Two drinks later Frank found himself alone with Nancy. No one else was close to throwing up so they were dancing away.

“You’re so pretty.” Frank whispered as he stared into Nancy’s eyes.

“Aw, thanks Frank!! It’s niccccee of youuu to try and cheer me up.” Nancy responds, beginning to slur her words.

“I didn’t realize you needed cheering up. I’ll try harder.”

“Oh… yeah. Nnned and I….weee broke up!” This semi-sobers Frank up (he had had too many drinks to be fully sobered by this news).

“Nance, I had no idea! Why didn’t you tell me?’

“Pssshhh it’s nooo biggieeeee.” Nancy laughs as she tries to playful hit Frank on the shoulder and misses and starts to topple to the floor.

“Nancy I’m only going to say this because I hope both of us are so drunk we won’t remember that I said this but, that song, it was for you.”

“What song?? I don’t hear music.” She asked incredulously.

“Nan I think you better get home.” Fuck Joe. He probably knew from Bess or Ned that  _ Nedcy _ was no longer a thing. He was going to kill him in the morning once his headache passed. He’d need Joe to take care of his drunk ass so he couldn’t call him out just yet. Frank looked around, trying to find Bess or George. Real shocker Bess was impossible to find, but George was hovering on the outside of the dance floor, looking whistfully at someone on the dance floor. He felt bad stealing her away but he definitely couldn’t take Nancy home. “George!!! George!” He cried while flailing his arms. Frank had no clue how she’d heard him, but she did and made her way quickly to them.

“What happened to Nancy?” She inquired.

“I don’t know, the alcohol must have just really got to her. She told me her and Ned broke up and called it ‘nooo biggieeee’.” He informed her, imitating Nancy’s drunkenness.

“Ouch. Ok, I’m on it. Grab her a water while I go get Bess.”

“Can do.” George hurried off back to the dance floor.

“Here Nance, this’ll make you feel better.” Frank coaxes as he tries to hand her a glass of water.

“No! Drinks bad!” She screams as she tries to slap the cup out of Frank’s firm grip. Luckily he was expecting this and only some of the water spilled out instead of sending the cup crashing to the floor.

“Nance, it’s water. Trust me, you’ll feel better.” Even wasted Nancy trusted Frank with her whole being so she ceded and let him pour some water into her mouth just as George returned with a slightly unhappy Bess at her side.

“We’ll take it from here.” George says to Frank as she hooks an arm under Nancy’s. “Come on Nan, let’s get you home.”

“Whatsongbyyyyeeeee!” Nancy calls back to him as she’s dragged out of the bar. Of course once Nancy is taken care of and Frank spilled his deepest darkest secret then Joe _ finally _ decides to reappear. 

“Dude, I’m exhausted, let’s go home.”

“You got it dude!” Joe cheers. He saw Nancy and Frank talking for a little bit so the night wasn’t a complete failure. Score! But he’d have to wait until the morning to determine how much damage had been done. 


	5. Chapter 5

Joe really was a great brother. He didn’t let Frank fall off on their ride back to their house. He made Frank drink four glasses of water while he went around making the room hangover friendly for Frank. Advil on his desk next to his bed with some more water? Check. Plastic bag and ice cream pail in case something happened in the middle of the night? Check. Then Joe coaxed Frank into bed and turned him on his side. “Gosh I’m good.” He muttered to himself. Then Joe went and crashed in his room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nancy was so thankful for Bess and George in the morning. She was even happier to see them than Hannah this morning! They got her food, ibuprofen, water, and coffee. After a quick shower she was almost herself again. She started to hum to herself as she picked up her things she’d scattered across Bess’ room last night.

“That was so cool he dedicated that song for you Nance!” Bess enthused when she heard Nancy humming.

“What are you talking about?” Nancy asked.

“I want you to want me. That’s what you’re humming. Frank sang that last night at the bar and then told you he sang it for you.” And then it clicked for her. He’d been trying to tell her how he felt! But he didn’t want her to remember it. Or himself. She wouldn’t have remembered if Bess hadn’t said it to jog her memory. “Bess?! Do you know what that means???!! WhatdoIdo??”

  
“Absolutely. Here’s your phone, just press send.”

“Gahhh!!!”

“You don’t have to tell him you know, you can just call him like he’s your friend and you’re concerned for his hungover wellbeing.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” She smiles and leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh shit. Oh fuck. Nancy’s calling. This can’t be happening. She doesn’t like me. She’s back together with Ned! Why did I have to open my damn mouth??!_

“Bro, you going to get that?”

“I’ll do what I damn well please Joe!”

“Yeesh, don’t bite the hand that feeds your. Or at least the hand that keeps you from not dying from blackout drunkenness.” Frank rolls his eyes and decides to answer the damn thing. At least alcohol was involved. Alcohol was a great excuse for everything. And loud bars. People usually couldn’t understand what was being said there. Excellent, that totally works. He took a deep breath and accepted the call.

“Heyyyy Nancy, fancy hearing from you so early.” Seriously did he just say that??

“Bess and George were excellent caretakers.

“Sounds like Joe has some competition.” Frank teases uneasily. Nancy chuckles and then they fall silent.

“So how ya doing?” Frank finally asks as Nancy says “I’m so sorry about last night,” at the exact same time.

“Wait, what’d you say?” They asked each other at the same time. “You first.” They said together again. _Fuck ,_  they both thought, t _his was going to be the most awkward phone call of all time._

 _Actually no, Ned was probably hella awkward on the phone_ , Frank thought to himself. “Ladies first.” Frank was finally able to say without speaking over Nancy. “Also, you called me.”

“That’s fair. Ok, well, what I was trying to say was I’m sorry for whatever I said when I was drunk last night. I don’t normally drink and I was surprised to see you there.” _No shit._ Frank thought to himself.

“It’s nooo bigggieee.” Frank responds, trying to make a joke. Nancy does not get it.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” He rushes, slightly blushing. Thank goodness for cell phones!

“So besides making needless apologies for your public drunkenness, how are you doing?”

“I’m great!”

“Really??”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Well I thought you’d still be down about, you know, _the whole Ned thing_.” He whispers, hoping it’ll hurt her less if she doesn’t hear him say it as loud.

“What do you mean?”

“Um you said last night you guys broke up.” Frank now utterly confused. _Had she made it up? Did he make an idiot of himself for no damn reason??!!_

“I did? Fuck.” She mumbles under her breath.

“Umm yeah. Why didn’t you tell me? You know you can tell me anything Nan.”

“I guess I just haven’t gotten used to it yet. I don’t like to say it out loud, it really finalizes it, you know?”

“You think there’s still a chance of you guys working out?” Frank wonders disparagingly.

“I don’t know! It was so un-Nedlike that I just don’t know what to think. I feel like I don’t even know who he is anymore. Who _I_ am anymore.”

“Nance, you never needed a man to define yourself.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“No I know I’m right. And Joe, Bess, and George would all agree with me. Right Joe?” He calls to his brother.

“Right!”

“Seriously Nan, if you need anything let me know. There’s a great Hallmark movie going to be on later, _Moonlight in Vermont_. Or _A December Bride_. That’s good too! I mean, so I’m told.”

“That sound really nice actually, but I’ll have to see if Bess will discharge me from our Girls Night/Day.”

“Oh of course!”

“Thanks Frank.”

“Any time Nance. Any. Time.” Nancy ended the call and Frank just sat there staring at his phone until the screen turned off.

“Did I hear my boy making some plans with his lady friend?” Joe teased.

“First, do not call her my lady friend. Second, I’m not your boy. Third, it’s none of your damn business.”

“It will be if you don’t come home tonight!” Joe screams as he hops out of the chair and runs to lock himself in the bathroom, away from the onslaught of Frank.

“You know I can pick that lock Joe!” Frank shouts after him, chasing him around the house.

“Oh yeah. Stupid Detective brother.”

“Hey now, you loved me when I saved your ass on our last case.”

“True…ok please don’t hurt me!” Joe cried as Frank tackled him to the floor harmlessly as they began to wrestle each other.

“Also, thanks for the heads up about Ned and Nancy, _Joe_.”

“Whoops?”

“Whoops? Seriously? That’s the best you can do?”

“I figured Nancy would want to tell you herself. On her own terms.”

“Or when she was drunk and I’d humiliated myself.”

“Those were just bonuses.” Frank started to take on his brother a little harder.

“Boys, no roughhousing in the house please!”

“Sorry, mom.” They called as they quickly separated and rushed to their rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

“Yes.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you yet.” Nancy responds incredulously.

“Yes I do, and my answer is yes.”

“What was I going to ask?”

“If you could ditch us and be with Frank.”

“Harsh much? But yeah.” She adds sheepishly, toeing the floor.

“Girl, that’s what last night was about! This plan is Bess and George Approved!”

Nancy laughs, “You guys are the best. Guess I better call Frank again.”

“Yeah I guess you better!” Bess teases as Nancy smiles and starts to dial Frank again.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Carson was out of town on business so Nancy let Hannah take the rest of the day off so her and Frank could have the whole house to themselves. 

“Come on in!” She cheers as Frank stands at her door. Nancy starts to go in for a hug then thinks it might make things awkward and instead covers by asking, “Can I take your coat?”

“Sure, thanks.” Their hands brush as the coat passes between them. They both try and ignore the instant tingle they felt. Frank quickly looks around to busy himself while Nancy is hanging up his coat.

“Hannah’s off for the day and my Dad’s out of town.” Nancy answers the question she knew Frank wanted to ask but didn’t.

“Oh, well I’m glad I could be here to keep you company then in your time of need.”

“Definitely!” _ Whoops, did I sound too excited? _ Nancy worried to herself.  _ I gotta be natural. Frank doesn’t know I know. Which is good so I can figure out how I feel I guess.  _ “Want something to drink or maybe some popcorn?” Nancy inquires, trying to put on her best hostess front.

“I’ll take a Coke if you’ve got one.”

“Sure thing. I’ll grab that if you want to get the TV ready?”

“Sounds like a plan, Nan.” Nancy smiles and hurries off to the kitchen while Frank heads into the living room to cue up the TV.

“Here you go.” Nancy places the Coke down on the coffee table.  _ Dammit _ , Frank thought,  _ I should’ve asked for popcorn so our fingers could’ve brushed in the bowl. No wonder she has no clue I’m into her. I’m completely hopeless. I gotta step up my game.  _

“Nan, I think you’re really going to like this movie.” Frank remarks has he starts _A_ _December Bride_.

“I think I will too.” They sit down on the loveseat, seriously who named it that? It was making Frank more nervous. Frank tried to give Nancy her space, but the space between them felt larger than the Grand Canyon and her body called out to him like she was a black hole and there was nothing he could do but be consumed by her glory.  _ Thank goodness Hallmark movies are short, this is going to be unbearable! _ Frank moaned to himself.

Frank was, however, soon put out of his misery as Nancy said, “Looking at all that snow is starting to make me cold.” Now obviously since it was Nancy’s home, she could’ve easily gotten herself a blanket instead of making this comment. And she wasn’t teasing him. Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph she was asking him to make a move. Damn he loved her. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

“Much better.” Nancy remarked as she lay her head on his chest.

_ Keep it cool Frank, keep it cool. _ His mantra was not working, Nancy could hear his heart beating like it was drums at a rock concert. She smiled up at him, kissed him on the cheek, and then nuzzled her way back onto his chest. Frank thought his brain was going to explode. How was this real??! Ned was a damn fool. And Frank was so happy for it. These were the things he had dreamed of. And when Nancy started to get too emotional during the movie he got to stop it and just hold her in his arms, rubbing her back every so slightly and maybe giving her a light kiss on her forehead. 

Nancy could not believe how sweet Frank was being. Just there for her, not asking any questions or getting upset about stopping the movie so she can sob. She had only seen these things as a brotherly love towards her, but now she knew better. He loved her with his whole body and soul. She could feel it oozing out of him onto her. It almost made her cry more. She had no idea how much pain she had put him through, she only knew then that she would do anything she could to make it up to him. _ He deserves the best _ .


End file.
